


“Shall we not [a]venge?”

by twined



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CA:CW SPOILERS, Civil War, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Poetry, Shakespeare, Stucky - Freeform, more tags to come, not in every chapter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twined/pseuds/twined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Shakespeare-inspired Avengers oneshots. Pairings and warnings listed in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SONNET 29: Pre-Serum!Steve x Bucky, Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Merchant of Venice, in Shylock’s famous “Hath not a Jew eyes?” speech. He uses the word “revenge,” but… but… puns! This series will include everything from drabbles to total AUs based on different plays and sonnets, probably updated at random. 
> 
> Also, of course, thanks be to the Bard and to Stan Lee! I own nothing. Enjoy!

  **SONNET 29: Pre-Serum!Steve x Bucky, Unrequited**

Because, no matter how requited it is, these two idiots never actually _tell_ each other.

 

* * *

 

 _When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_  
_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_  
 _And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_  
 _And look upon myself, and curse my fate…_

-

Bucky’s out with some dame again. He always tries to cajole Steve into coming, although Steve has no idea why. No girl wants Bucky’s scrawny, awkward friend following them around, interrupting their good time and kissing. Besides, Steve has his own reasons for not liking to watch Bucky kiss people.

His own, very private, reasons.

Steve hates it just as vehemently every time.

-  
_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_  
_Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd,_  
 _Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_  
 _With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_-_

But tonight, Steve’s alone. He complained about feeling under the weather to get Bucky off his back. After that, Bucky nearly stayed home, but Steve insisted that he just needed to go to bed early and it’d be silly for Bucky to stay home just to watch him snore.

Of course, going to bed was never on Steve’s agenda. He’d just stare at the ceiling and wait for Bucky to come home smelling like booze and cigarettes and perfume.

If only he were taller and stronger and _normal._ Then, maybe, he’d get his own best girl, and forget about lusting after his best _friend_. He’d have enough other friends that maybe Bucky wouldn’t always be in the forefront of his mind. He could go dancing and not trip or embarrass himself or hyperventilate in the bathroom because Bucky’d made him laugh out there and Steve had almost _kissed_ him.

Steve tried drawing that night, but every page ended up featuring couples dancing and Bucky smiling. Scowling, he stomped around the apartment until he could hear Bucky stumbling up the stairs. He was in bed pretending to be asleep before his roommate/friend/obsession had even turned the key in the front door’s lock.

-  
_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_  
 _Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_  
 _Like to the lark at break of day arising_  
 _From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_-_

When Bucky crawls into their shared bed, he scoots right over to Steve and throws an arm around him.

“Yer home early,” Steve says, trying to sound tired. It’s not hard.

“Wasn’t all that fun. I was missin’ my best fella.”

Steve burrows into his pillow a little harder and mutters, “Jerk,” but he melts a little inside.

The fond “punk” said into his ear makes Steve smile like a goon.

-  
_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_  
 _That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

-

For now, Steve’s still the one Bucky comes home to. And even if it’s just to conserve heat, he’s the one Bucky holds at night.

He wouldn’t trade that for all the height or money or functioning lungs in the world.


	2. Romeo and Juliet: Steve x Tony (Civil War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the poems within R&J, viewed through a Stony lens during CA:CW. Basically sappy angst set to meter (much like the original play, uhg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil War spoilers are vague enough to probably be non-existent if you've seen the trailer.

1.

_Prologue_

A team, once forged in hell itself it seemed,

Who hailed from every corner of the skies,

Is now cut twain down lines of mutiny,

Thus Civil War is borne of fear and pride.

Each side is led by one who’d least desire

A cobbled family torn apart by hate,

Yet these two men will stare down lines of fire

And tell themselves, “Too little, and too late.”

New words, once said, will kill the memory

Of what’s unsaid, of smiles gone soft and bright.

Affection’s given way to anarchy

As brothers pick their sides in family’s fight.

Emblazoned righteously with what they’re for—

With both sides right, who then can win a war?

 

2.

_Act I, Scene V, Lines 93-105 <the lovers’ first dialogue>_

“If we refuse, you think, as you command,

They’ll let us go unchecked, self-regulate?

What’s more, they’re right. For one, I ready stand

To sign accords before it is too late.”

“But, Tony—you do wrong yourself too much.

Will we submit to others yet again?

‘Cause SHIELD worked great. It’s better not to touch

The chance that orders come from evil hands.”

“We’re not all perfect, Steve. We’re not all you.”

“Nor am I then, but I know right from wrong.”

“Well, then, our Captain, please explain the news—

Tell us how killing kids makes us belong.”

“You tell me all the innocents we saved.”

“That’s nothing when they fear being enslaved.”

 

3.

_Prologue, Act II_

Now both sides frayed with doubt and nightmares matched,

Old friends and new alike to war are called:

To witness and to testify and catch

The evidence of righteousness’s fall.

Now Tony’s heart, fresh-scarred, is broke again.

To watch a lover leave is bad alone—

To watch him walk bestride another when

His Tony’s left with no love of his own—

Now Steve, whose life upended seemed so cursed,

Finds his best friend, no longer dead and gone,

Forsakes all else to shield him from the worst—

He’ll not stand by injustice looking on,

Though his heart aches, leaves half itself behind.

You’d think by now he’d know that life’s unkind.  

 

4.

_Act 5, Scene 3, Lines 317-326 <the final lines of the play> _

There shall be, once per month, ceremony

To whisper to a hidden phone, “Tony?”

So quiet shall come the response: “It’s late.”

But then: “I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

“How goes the team?”                                             

                               “They’re fine.”                         

                                                   “And Bucky, too?”

“He’s finally having more good days than bad.”

“That’s—good. Your happiness is overdue.”  

“And you? I saw the news. You sounded glad.”

Steve’s wrong, but for his sake, Tony will lie—

Give every smile, though his heart wilt and die. 

 

-

 

~~**i'm sorry for posting this** ~~


End file.
